Some recent studies indicate that a subtle energy field may exist around living organisms. This electrical field may include frequencies that the body of an organism may produce or absorb, e.g., to facilitate improved health and wellness. According to these studies, the subtle energy may regulate optimum cell function and lack of or imbalance of such energy may be the cause of illness or sub-optimal biological function.
According to various studies, the body of a living being has the inherent ability to selectively absorb the needed frequencies through cells of the skin, nerves, muscles, connective tissues, and organs. As such, controlled electromagnetic pulses may provide a jump-start to dysfunctional cell-level electrical systems, e.g., those experiencing significant impedance to proper signal flow and thereby adversely affecting function of such systems. Exposing the body to controlled electromagnetic radiation, therefore, can help in improving wellness.
Some devices such as Rife machines, multi-wave oscillators, various photonic light therapeutic devices, and BioCharger™ can generate and deliver electromagnetic energy to a subject. The electromagnetic radiation generated by these devices cannot be readily controlled, however, to customize the delivery of energy to the subject. For example, one or more properties of the generated electromagnetic radiation, such as power level, pulse frequencies, etc., cannot be controlled in response to user feedback or based on data collected from a number of users. Resonant transformers (e.g., open-core or air-core transformers) that are commonly known as Tesla coils have been used for a number of years to generate high voltage signals and plasma discharge. In general, the output of these Tesla coils is not finely tuned and/or controlled, however. Improved systems and methods allowing accurate control of electromagnetic radiation to be delivered to a subject are therefore needed.